User talk:ReZDoGG
keep comments on talk pages, thx — RAWR! [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 22:06, 1 August 2007 (CEST) :Sorry. I'm still kinda new to this PvX site. (ReZDoGG 22:33, 1 August 2007 (CEST)) ::By the way, welcome to the wiki! ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] ^_^ (talk)· 00:53, 2 August 2007 (CEST) PvX:NPA You have broken PvX:NPA at least twice: once on Alleksapot or whatever's talk page and once on the 330hp Spirit Bonder Rit. Do not violate this policy. Violating it is bannable offense. Thank you for your cooperation. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 01:29, 8 August 2007 (CEST) PvX:ARCHIVE, PvXwiki:Editing User Pages Should read. - Krowman 09:48, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::So many rules and stuff. heh. I didn't know you can't delete stuff out of ur own talk pages. I'm going to get kicked off PvX ain't I? lol. I broke just about every rule in the book. (ReZDoGG 10:27, 12 August 2007 (CEST)) ::This is exactly what I meant by when I made those rules: everyone gets a warning or two before anything is carried out. Tomorrow, I'll be updating the policy page to make it easier to new users to get the grasp of by reading a few lines instead of many. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 19:10, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Ban Despite the warning that appears just two threads up, you've persisted and yet again violated NPA. I've only banned you for a day, but consider this a warning shot, the next you violate NPA, your ban will be longer. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 00:13, 16 January 2008 (EST) Vote is going on User:Mgrinshpon/Epic.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:02, 29 January 2008 (EST) :What is going on? (ReZDoGG 01:26, 30 January 2008 (EST)) ::Oh, I see what you mean now. Kew kew. Was only making a point on how stupid people can be on here. So I was kind of being sarcastic in a way. lol. I just don't like how people are, don't make much sense to me at all. Know what I mean? It is a damn game. I never take anything personal on the internet.... it is just dealing with stupid people that gets on my nerves. I come here just to help people out in the game, like most, but me and everyone else gets crapped on for it. (ReZDoGG 01:37, 30 January 2008 (EST)) Your chance to defend your vote as the build author. Educate me. -Shen 07:30, 27 February 2008 (EST) I changed the build to the one you wrote on GWG. Remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~). By looking at your talk page, I see you're baed. Violating NPA is a no-no, get their IGN and insult them that way. Worst that can happen then is that you get ignored. Rusty 06:14, 19 April 2008 (EDT) Yeah I did sign, but I put a space in front of the next paragraph I wrote, so that paragraph didn't show up, along with my signature. (ReZDoGG) Way of the Assassin On the build you have on your userpage, Way of the Assassin is uneeded. Take something like Reaper's Sweep or Wounding Strike instead. See here for why. :Silly me, forgot to sign. [[User:Ekko|'Ekko''']] Starr! 10:21, 7 August 2008 (EDT)